


Danganronpa: BIOHAZARD

by Ger0nim0



Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [16]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, zombie outbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ger0nim0/pseuds/Ger0nim0
Summary: She was kidnapped by her Beloved. She was taken to a land unfamiliar to her, one that eventually led to a change in her life...and her body.Now, 21 years later, she lives isolated from civilization, under the protection of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. However, she has been preparing for the day that her Beloved would come for her again. And this time, she will make she stays dead...
Series: The Anomaly Man Chronicles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532849
Comments: 1





	1. A New Day in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Zerochan user, Qosic.

_She woke up under the shower. The water from the showerhead was still running. The curtain was torn off its pole, covering her naked body. Wearily, she looked around to find herself in a master bathroom, a very fancy one at that. She got up, her legs all wobbly, used the curtain to cover her body, and walked up to the mirror, wiping the moisture off its surface. She looked—what was the term?—Asian with her long dark hair wet and sticking onto her skin. She had a beauty mark to the left side of her face. And based on her body’s appearance, she was around 18 years old. How she was confident enough to be sure of her age, she didn’t know that. In any case, she still could not seem to remember who she was._

_As she walked out of the bathroom, she tried speaking._

_“Hello, I don’t remember my name.” Okay, so she can talk. She kept going._

_“_ _案ずるより産むが易しい。_ _” She stopped when she realized that she spoke in Japanese and not English. How she knew that what she spoke was Japanese will probably come to her later._

_Suddenly, she heard a growl from behind her. She turned around with a gasp and saw a long-haired young man with glowing red eyes—_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Present Day

Omaha, Nebraska

July 3, 2019

7:00 AM

The woman woke up, sweat coming down her head. She had a nightmare again. In only her T-shirt and underwear, she touched her skin, checking for something. She sighed in relief when she found nothing on her skin. She then looked at her left arm, wrapped up in bandages. She slowly unraveled it, revealing red, burned and wrinkly skin.

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

Mikan, with a wave of her normal arm, answered a call and the TV in front of her turned on. On the screen was a familiar face. A face she hadn’t seen since 1998… It put a little smile on her face.

_“Hey Mikan!”_

“Hi…Chiaki…”

* * *

Danganronpa: BIOHAZARD


	2. My Friend, Muku-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reference of a Resident Evil movie is made here.

Mikan’s Playlist

“Cult” by The Toxic Avenger

Play?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Omaha, Nebraska

July 3, 2019

8:10 AM

The former Ultimate Nurse was dressed in a sweatpants, tank top and running shoes, jogging on a treadmill as part of her daily routine. Ever since the Raccoon City Destruction Incident in 1998, the whole world changed their views on biological weapons in both ways. On one side was the BSAA, who sought to hunt down any bioterrorist who would dare harm the lives of normal civilians worldwide. On the other side, various groups, famous and infamous, known and unknown, are developing said bioweapons to make a profit, not caring if their buyers are murderers.

Rrrrrrrinnnnggg! Mikan quickly made a waving motion to answer the call. The screen on her treadmill showed who it was.

“Hello, Muku-chan!” she said with a smile on her face.

“Muku-chan”, a black-haired woman, blushed at her nickname. “D-Don’t call me that!” she stuttered, trying to regain her composure. “A-And hello to you too, Mikan.”

Mukuro Ikusaba, the former Ultimate Soldier, was currently a member of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA. She was recently made part of a unit after the latter had lost a member two years ago during a zombie outbreak in New York City *****.

“Anything you need in that gilded apartment?”

Mikan slowed the treadmill to a halt as she said, “Other than needing some groceries sent up here, I think I’m good.”

The former Nurse is going to try out a recipe for chicken ramen. This time, she will get something right, and Muku-chan is not going to say “no” to it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 ***** Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017 animated film)


End file.
